roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinger
Stinger is one of the oldest robots to compete in the Roaming Robots circuit. It is a torque-reaction robot that is made up of just an axe weapon, and two large wheels, all of the motors for the robot are contained within the wheels. Stinger first competed in Robot Wars, starting in Series 3 and finishing in Series 6/Extreme Series 2, Stinger notably reached the Grand Final of Series 4. Stinger was going to fight in Series 7, but a new rule stating that only robots with moving weapons were allowed to participate. Since its last Robot Wars appearance, Stinger has been retired from fighting, re-owned, and brought out of retirement again. Stinger is now owned by Team Roaming Robots. Stinger has fought in the 2010 UK Championships, and was due to fight in the 2011 UK Championships. 2010 UK Championships Stinger, coming out of retirement, returned to fighting for the 2010 UK Championships. Stinger was absent for the first two rounds, but in the thrird round, taking place in Nottingham, Stinger fought in a head to head battle with Ripper Evo. In the battle, Ripper Evo dominated, flipping Stinger around the arena with ease, with Stinger retalliating to a small extent. Eventually, the battle ended, with Stinger losing a judges' decision. In the fourth round, taking place in Burgess-Hill, Stinger was placed up against Meggamouse and Pressure. Stinger was immediately picked on by the other two competitors, being flipped around by them. Eventually, Stinger managed to dart away as the other two took on each other. Stinger then used its axe to attack the others from behind, causing a mediocre amount of damage. The battle ended in a judges' decision, with Meggamouse coming out as the winner. In the fifth round, Stinger was placed up against the fifth seeds Toon Raider in another head to head battle. In this battle, Toon Raider was the by far the more aggressive, flipping Stinger around the arena effortlessly. This was mostly due to the fact that one of Stinger's wheels failed to work right from the start. Stinger was only able to move in tight circles, and was eventually pushed down the pit of oblivion by Toon Raider, resulting in Stinger losing yet another battle. Stinger's luck didn't improve for the sixth round, where it was placed up against the sixth seeds Tilly Evo. Stinger was flipped around by the seeded machine throughout the battle, and despite causing some damage to the armour of Tilly Evo, Stinger didn't rack up enough points to win this battle. The seventh round, taking place in Guildford, saw Stinger get placed up against the seventh seeds Iron-Awe 5. The future champions, like Stinger's previous opponents, effortlessly flipped around the latter around the arena, eventually getting it out of the arena, making it another loss for the former Robot Wars Grand Finalist. This signalled the end of the qualifying rounds, and Stinger didn't have enough points at the end to proceed to the Finals of the series, ending Stinger's run in the main competition. However, Stinger also participated in the Annihilator of 2010, and slightly redeemed itself for its dreadful UK Championship performance in this competition. Stinger was placed up against Toon Raider, Kronic, Meggamouse, Scorpion and 8645T to begin with. Stinger passed the first round, staying out of most of the action, whilst Meggamouse and Beast were swiftly defeated. However, in the second round, Stinger was picked on a lot by the other competitors, and since it wasn't able to comfortably and offensively retalliate, it retreated to the edges of the arena, but was nearly flipped out of the arena on several occasions. In a desperate attempt to stay away from the remaining flippers, Stinger buried itself into the arena wall, with its mace poking through the railings, so that it couldn't then be flipped out. However, this meant that Stinger wasn't able to later free itself and continue fighting. Stinger was deemed immobilised, placing it fourth, despite the fact that the eventual winner, Kronic, later freed Stinger in the closing moments of the battle. 2011 UK Championships Stinger returned for the 2011 UK Championships. The robot was placed in Heat C of the competition, and had an unfortunate draw, as it was due to fight Dantomkia, Merlin and Iron Awe 6. However, Stinger was said to have mechanical failures before the battle, and was unable to be fixed in time, so it was forced to withdraw from the battle, and the Championship. The other three robots were forced to only fight a three-way melee instead, with Merlin being the eventual winner of the battle and proceeding to the finals. Wins/Losses Record Wins: 1 Losses: 7 Honours *Robot Wars - 3rd in Series 4 *Robot Wars - House Robot Rebellion Winners in Extreme 1 Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with static weapons Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Robots that have toys made of them Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Grand Finalist Category:Invertible Robots Category:3rd Place Winner